La Matière aux Mille Noms
by adropofred
Summary: Recueil de drabbles plus ou moins longs sur Fullmetal Alchemist. Personnages, couples, thèmes, ratings divers. [Yaoi, yuri, het,...]
1. Il est où, papa ?

Rose aime son enfant.  
Oh oui, elle l'aime. Enormément.  
C'est elle qui lui a donné la vie, c'est lui qui l'appelle "maman".  
Elle l'aime tellement.

Et pourtant, il y a des jours comme aujourd'hui, où il pleut dehors à verse.  
Et le petit a le nez contre le vitre, et sa mère derrière coud tranquillement ou boit un thé.

Soudain, il quitte son point d'observation et vient se blottir contre sa maman.  
Rose lui sourit et l'enlace.

"Maman ? Dis maman, il est où mon papa ?"

Et les mains de Rose se crispent sur les épaules, et les larmes roulent sur ses joues, elle murmure qu'elle ne sait pas.

Bien vite les sanglots l'empêchent de parler, et il ne reste plus qu'un enfant regardant sa mère pleurer.  
Rose pleure, parce qu'elle ne sait même pas, parce qu'il n'a pas plu depuis des jours, et parce qu'elle est mère d'un enfant qui ne saura jamais où est son papa. 


	2. Preuve d'amour

"J'en ai assez."

La porte claque. Une dispute, une fois de plus.

Edward Elric baisse les yeux.   
Et il sourit.

_"Je n'ai jamais droit à un baiser ! Rien !" _

Il se souvient des cheveux de Winry, ses longs cheveux blonds.   
Parce qu'elle lui tourne toujours le dos quand ils dorment ensemble. Ce qui devient rare ces temps-çi Il se souvient des disputes de gamins entre son frère et lui, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, pour savoir qui épouserait Winry.   
C'est lui qui a gagné.

Et pourtant, chaque soir, il sait que Winry va retrouver Al.

_"J'en ai marre, marre, marre ! Jamais un "je t'aime" !! Tu m'aimes, au moins, Ed ?" _

Oui. Non. Peut-être.   
Sûrement.

Bien sûr.

_"Jamais une preuve d'amour..."_

Mais si, regarde. Ce corps que tu enlaces, que tu embrasses, qui l'a rendu à son propriétaire ?


	3. Le Temps des Cerises

C'est l'été.

Le soleil brille sur l'armure massive d'Alphonse et sur l'auto-mail d'Edward.  
Comme pour leur rappeler que les temps anciens sont sombres.

Mais pour l'instant, Ed éclate de rire. Ca ne lui arrive pas souvent en ce moment. Soit il est trop sérieux, soit il s'énerve.  
Juché sur les épaules de son frère qui tient un panier dans ses bras, il cueuille les cerises de l'arbre qui surplombe la colline, à Rizenbul.

Winry, dans le cerisier, de l'autre côté, attrape les fruits et les glisse dans son bandana ôté et replié de façon a former une poche.  
Elle rit, elle aussi. Ca faisait longtemps. D'habitude, elle se fait trop de souci pour les deux autres idiots.

C'est l'été...

Ils s'étendent dans l'herbe, sous l'arbre fruitier, et c'est Edward qui va glisser des cerises derrière les oreilles de Winry, en lui souriant doucement.  
Alphonse pourrait presque être jaloux si il ne faisait pas de même avec son frère, qui rit, encore et encore...

Les fruits rouges commencent à être dévorés. Ed s'étouffe avec un noyau, Winry en lance un sur l'armure, et, pour se faire pardonner, vient s'installer dans les bras d'Al.

Elle pose ses lèvres rougies sur le métal que le soleil a quelque peu tiédi.  
Edward pourrait presque être jaloux si ça n'avait pas été lui qui l'avait tant fait avant elle.

Alphonse sourirait, s'il pouvait. Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas embrasser Edward, il ne peut pas embrasser Winry. Et pourtant dieu sait qu'il en a envie.  
C'est à ça qu'il pense en caressant la joue de son frère.  
Winry pourrait presque être jalouse si elle n'était pas blottie contre le métal, sa main glissée dans celle de Ed.

C'est l'été.

Bientôt, il n'y a plus de cerises que sur l'arbre. En voulant remettre son bandana, Winry fait tomber des cerises qui s'étaient cachées dans un repli.  
Les trois cerises sont attachées l'une à l'autre.  
Elle regarde les fruits, et, contre Ed qui s'est avachi contre son frère, la main d'Al sur la hanche de la mécanicienne, elle murmure :  
"Les cerises les plus belles sont celles qui vont par trois."

Et puis elle se lève, et retourne dans l'arbre, sans se montrer de face, pour cacher le rouge qu'elle a aux joues.

Edward, et Alphonse qui l'enlace, la regarde.

Le soleil brille sur les cheveux blonds de Winry.  
Comme pour leur rappeler que les temps prochains seront heureux.


End file.
